


Untied

by Niloufar_Cheharizadeh



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Catharsis, Depression, F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niloufar_Cheharizadeh/pseuds/Niloufar_Cheharizadeh
Summary: Max Caulfield commits suicide after relinquishing her fortitude.Short poetic pieces, involves deep emotions and/or sensationsWARNING:This work contains dark themes and can be majorly triggering. Enter at your own risk.





	Untied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lovely readers! Before we get right into it, please allow me to assure you that I'm merely a faithful bae>Bay hollering fan; however, there is one specific circumstance under which I am willing to sacrifice Chloe and that's precisely what we explore in the following morsels. Enjoy!

With sincere thanks to Dontnod's blooming genius:  


 

_October 20th, 2013:_

 

  
  
_To undo._

 

  
  
_To rectify._

 

  
_To be entombed in a frosty casket._

 

  
  
_The voluptuous fragrance of an autumn garden, Arcadia Bay's everlasting sunshine shimmers, the glimmer of the lighthouse towering above all beings._  


 

  
_Geez, since when have I become such a "beat poet"? Since witnessing the "ravishing" death of the one who suggested it in the first place, who grasped me and her own demise._

 

 

  
_Details, I need to remember scraps of sensory prods before they manage to masterfully evade my hands._

 

 

  
_Kate and Warren have purposefully wrestled with breathing some life into me, hopefully dragging me out of this cave, but the salient point is lost in all murkiness._  
  
_I can't help but laugh at how much they're akin to flies hitting an utterly invisible pane of glass._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this work and getting invested!


End file.
